


Make Me, Scarhead

by BlueShaded



Series: A Note And a Shag [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Draco Malfoy, Bottom Draco, Childish!Boys, Drabble, Enemies to more, JUST READ ALREADY, M/M, Porn, Public Sex, Sequel, Top Harry, jk enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueShaded/pseuds/BlueShaded
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter got on detention with Minerva McGonagall on the first floor.But they never really get there.





	Make Me, Scarhead

Draco is currently being smashed against the corridor wall while being devoured by the brute Harry Potter is. His soft lips were every where, oh my fucking god.

Sucking on his throat, his collarbone; uneasy hands under his robes, pressing on Draco's crotch and making him fucking _moan_ for it. He wanted Potter to fuck him, so desesperately that the need burned all the way down his throat and rested hastily on his lower belly.

  
Potter's tongue was doing marvellous things with his. _Merlin, please give me the oportunity to have that piece of meat up my arse later, thank you_. Draco thought as eagerly returning the kiss with a whimper included.

"I need you to fuck me, Scarhead, right now"

Potter snorted, but to Draco's delight, moved a little closer and began to unfast his trousers, rapidly discarting that bored way of doing things and then using his wand to Dissappear all that previously covered the white-blond prat hips down. Then he felt a dry digit trying to get its way inside his arsehole, while Potter, with the other hand was rubbing back and forth his chest, almost like comforting him. Fuck him and his soft manners, he wanted to feel the burn on his arse, not on the fucking _heart_ , that now was pounding frantically against Potter's heart.

  
Then it all happened in a sudden, pleasant and almost _known_ sucesion of movements from them both. The Lubricus whispered, the finger scissors that stretched his hole viciusly enough; then a wet, warm, hard piece of meat made its way in, and it was heaven. The quiet gasps, moans and little pleas. Oh, god, the sinful sound of the thrusting, balls against a tight arse.

  
The corridor was empty and everyone could see them just by appearing around the corner. And they would see it, Draco Malfoy stuffed with Harry Potter's prick.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments? Beautiful Kudos?  
> You are awesome, as always, thank you for reading. ❤️


End file.
